starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft version history
Though Blizzard Entertainment released StarCraft as a finalized product, like many other games, it was far from perfect. Numerous exploits, glitches, and bugs were discovered but subsequently repaired by the release of patches. Whenever a patch is released, it attempts to fix errors in the game but also adds implementations for the betterment of gameplay or user interface. Each patch released signifies a newer version of StarCraft, and they are available either through Blizzard's Official Site, Battle.net's gaming service, or third party hosting sites. StarCraft's latest and current version is 1.16.1. Below is a list of versions and the changes they implemented. Patch 1.16 Patch 1.16.1 Feature Changes In-game Speed Options menu now has a "Enable CPU Throttling" checkbox. Enabling this option will allow StarCraft to consume fewer CPU cycles. By default this option is off. Bug Fixes Fixed an issue with the reply feature where any character followed by a "r" was being treated as a reply. Removed an unnecessary delay when processing palette cycling updates. Lessened the imposed delay in the CPU Throttling feature.Starcraft and Brood War Patch Information (1.16.1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-01-21. Patch 1.16 Feature Changes * In-game chat is now saved in replays. Note: whispers are not saved. * Hitting the Escape key while in the chat room will clear your typed text. * "/reply" (or just "/r") will send a whisper to person who most recently whispered you. Bug Fixes * Fixed localization issues with "from" and "to" in whispers. * Starcraft now only uses as much CPU as it needs to run smoothly. Exploits * Fixed an exploit which allowed Zerg players to gain minerals through mutations. * Fixed an exploit which allowed Zerg players to recycle an upgrading building. * Fixed an exploit which allowed Zerg players to extend their creep with a drone. * Fixed an exploit which allowed Zerg players to move Drones over impassable terrain. * Fixed an exploit which allowed Terran players to drop a nuke anywhere on the map. * Fixed an exploit which allowed players to pause the game while in the pre-game lobby.Blizzard Entertainment staff. Starcraft and Brood War Patch Information. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-11-25. Patch 1.15 Patch 1.15.3 *Bug Fixes **Fixed a communication bug affecting third party leagues. **Alt-F6 no longer stalls the game on Windows. **Game now works correctly on versions of Mac OS X which do not support 256-color mode.Blizzard Entertainment staff. StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-09-11. Patch 1.15.2 *'Feature Changes' StarCraft and StarCraft: BroodWar no longer require the CD while playing the game. To play without the CD, please follow the following instructions: *'Windows Users:' * Make sure you have "Hide extensions for known types" unchecked under Explorer Folder Options. * If you own only StarCraft, copy "INSTALL.EXE" from the StarCraft CD to your StarCraft folder and rename it to "StarCraft.mpq". * If you own StarCraft: Brood War, copy "INSTALL.EXE" from the StarCraft: Brood War CD to your StarCraft folder and rename it to "BroodWar.mpq". Mac Users * If you own only StarCraft, copy "StarCraft Archive" from the StarCraft CD to your StarCraft folder. * If you own StarCraft: Brood War, copy "Brood War Archive" from the StarCraft: Brood War CD to your StarCraft folder. Webnet. 2008-01-17. Starcraft Patch 1.15.2 - No CD Required. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-17. Patch 1.15.1 *'Release:' 2007-8-21 *'Changes:' * Made stability improvements to replay saving code. * Fixed a bug where the map download progress was not shown. * Pressing alt-f4 while in Starcraft and logged into a league now logs you out of the league. * Updated some of the localization for the league page. * Fixed an exploit that allowed nukes to fall anywhere on the map.Medievaldragon. 2007-08-21.Starcraft and Brood War - Patch 1.15.1 Blizzplanet Accessed 2007-08-22. Patch 1.15 *'Feature Changes:' ** Approved organizations can now operate StarCraft leagues. See (http://www.battle.net/info/patch.shtml) ** Replays are automatically saved as LastReplay.rep. * Bug Fixes ** Fixed a bug that allowed burrowed units to be stacked. * Exploits ** Fixed a vulture exploit that crashed games. ** Fixed an exploit that allowed the rally points of others to be set. ** Fixed a multicommand hack that crashed Macintosh players. Patch 1.14 *'Feature Changes' ** For Top vs. Bottom games, the default chat filter is now 'Chat To Allies'. ** In-game chat messages now show the speaker's name in his/her team color. ** Users can now use the mouse wheel to scroll chat and selection boxes in Windows 98 (or later) and Macintosh OS X. ** Screen shots now use a time/date stamp; they are no longer limited to 100. ** The high-color application icon from the Macintosh version is now used on PC. ** Small corrections to the Lost Temple and Dire Straits maps. *'Bug Fixes' ** Fixed Hatchery cancellation crash bug. ** Fixed crash that can occur when SCVs are repairing a unit boarding a Dropship. ** Fixed crash when Mac users very quickly cancel connection to Battle.net. ** Fixed a scoring bug that gave Zerg unit points for building cancellation. ** Users can now take screen shots on Macintosh OS X. ** Updated Battle.net account creation information text. ** Logging onto an account closed for a Battle.net Terms of Service violation will now say the account is closed, rather than 'invalid password'. ** Fixed bug preventing Portuguese StarCraft clients from receiving patches from ** Battle.net. Portuguese users must still patch to this level manually, but subsequent patches can be obtained automatically from Battle.net. ** No longer displays control characters in Battle.net's map description pane. ** Color codes and control codes are no longer allowed in chat messages. ** Fixed a crash in StarEdit when attempting to save modified Blizzard maps. ** Fixed undesired text wrapping in Spanish and Portuguese Battle.net screens. ** Fixed a rare crash in multiplayer games. *'Exploits' ** Fixed the Nydus Canal cancellation bug that allowed creating a mobile exit. ** Fixed two exploits that allowed players to gain minerals very quickly. ** Fixed exploit that allowed Zerg buildings to become cloaked. ** Fixed exploit that allowed units to kill themselves instantly. ** Fixed exploit that allowed Command Center infestation without a Queen. ** Fixed exploit that allowed Command Center infestation from a distance. ** Fixed exploit that allowed players to float Zerg Drones over obstacles. ** Fixed exploit that allowed worker units to mine at a distance. ** Fixed exploit that allowed Terran buildings to lift off while training units. ** Fixed exploit that allowed SCVs to repair Protoss buildings. ** Fixed exploit that allowed SCVs to detach Larvae from Hatcheries. ** Fixed exploit that allowed morphing Terran and Protoss buildings. ** Fixed exploit that allowed buildings to be stacked on top of each other. ** Playing against illegally named players on Battle.net no longer results in a disconnect game result. Patch 1.13 Patch 1.13f * Fixed several bugs that contributed to game exploits. Patch 1.13e * Fixed several bugs that contributed to game exploits. Patch 1.13d * Fixed a bug that prevented the training of infested terrans. Patch 1.13c * Fixed a bug involving zerg buildings. * Fixed a bug related to minimap unit ordering during replays. Patch 1.13b * Fixed a bug where some maps could cause the game to crash. Patch 1.13 Feature Changes * Your units displayed within the minimap will now always be on top to ensure that they are not hidden by another player's units. * Changed the default Battle.net font for Korean Windows 9x to Gulim 9 to improve readability. Bug Fixes * Fixed several bugs that contributed to game exploits. * Fixed a Korean character bug in chat. * Fixed a German hotkey bug in Battle.net chat. * Fixed a typo in the Battle.net register email screen. Patch 1.12 Patch 1.12b * Fixed bugs related to Korean chat on Windows 95/98/Me. Patch 1.12 New Features * Changed Speed from "Fast" to Fastest" for Ladder Games. * You now can preview your map in the Multiplayer chat screen. * Added feature that allows the creator of a private Battle.net game to make the game public under the creator's name in Multiplayer Chat screen. * Added full Korean language support for Battle.net and in-game. * Added a Friends List Feature and button that allows you to keep track of your friends on Battle.net. * Added Password Recovery and email registration features (like Warcraft 3 and Diablo 2) so you can recover your password via email. * Added Friend mail feature that enables you to email your friends. ** Please go to www.battle.net/mail for more information on Battle.net mail and password recovery features. * Changed the default race type in single custom games to Random. * It now remembers your last map and folder setting when you create single or multi player games. * Brood War will now show 'maps\BroodWar' folder as your default map folder. * When a building is selected and if a ground rally point is set the rally point will briefly animate. * Added minimap ping (Alt-left-click on minimap to show graphic location.) * Added alliance colors on units - Shift-Tab changes your color to green, your allies to yellow and your enemies to red. * Added right-click feature that will set your building rally point. * Added shift-# to add a unit to a control group. * The mouse cursor stays on the game's monitor in multi-monitor environments. Updated Maps * Lost Temple has been updated, while Dire Straits and Rivalry have been slightly tweaked to balance resources and space for building. * All maps have been resigned. If you have moved standard maps to different folders you must do so again. If you have maps downloaded from our FTP site you must do so again. Bug Fixes * Fixed bug related to seeing Question marks instead of Korean characters when using /where command in battle.net * Fixed a bug that hindered Korean text in Battle.net chatrooms and game advertisements. Patch Patch 1.11 Patch Patch 1.11b * Fixed a bug that allowed SCV's to heal Marines. * Fixed a bug that allowed Zerg to build without the need for creep. * Fixed a bug that allowed buildings to be stacked on top of each other. * Fixed a Mac bug that prevented StarEdit from running. * Fixed a Mac bug where background music stopped after the first piece. Patch 1.11 * Fixed a bug that hindered sound on NT machines. * Fixed a bug that enabled you to make a Command Center slide into a location by building a Comstat Station then canceling it due to lack of resources. * Fixed a bug related to a Drone flying when surrounded by other units. * Fixed a bug that would give you an assertion when you tell a drone to burrow as it is about to morph into a building. * Fixed a bug that caused Templars to fly across the map when interrupting an Archon Merge. * Fixed a bug involving a drone getting confused when receiving a second build order while in transit to complete the first one. Patch 1.10 * Fixed a bug involving burrowed units - if a burrowed lurker was attacked by air, it would stop acquiring other targets. Changed so that non-AI lurkers won't unburrow when attacked by air, which is a better idea all around. * Fixed a bug where a drone could skate across terrain to an arbitrary destination after failing to build an extractor. Patch 1.09 Patch 1.09b * Disconnects will be counted as losses in CompUSA games. Patch 1.09 * Fixed various replay issues. * Fixed a bug where Protoss and Terran victory and defeat background screens did not display. * Siege tanks no longer explode when placed on a beacon. * Added LAN play via UDP * Fixed latency issue with Windows 2000 * Added template type, CompUSA. http://gamefixx.compusa.com/tournament/default.asp *****Modifications (North American versions only)***** * Please note that included with this patch is a .dll file that relays back to Blizzard the hardware configuration of the system on which the patch is installed. This file will be effective in North America only. In keeping with our policy of protecting user privacy, we will not be collecting any personal information, nor will we be able to associate any hardware information with any particular user. We will only be recording CPU, RAM, operating system, video card, and sound card information. The reason we are doing this is to help our development teams optimize our current and future games and battle.net for various hardware configurations. The information we receive will help us tailor our software to meet the system requirements of our customers and help us to enhance their overall gameplay experience. If you have any questions or concerns about this procedure, please email us at support@blizzard.com. Patch 1.08 Patch 1.08b * Fixed a bug that caused the game to crash when a damaged morphing creep colony changed into a sunken colony. * Mac ladder maps are now correct. * Corrected URLs for KBK. www.kbk21.com. * Removed URL for replay FAQ. Patch 1.08 * Adds support for a new template "Top vs Bottom". This template functions like Melee, with the exception that players in each half are automatically allied and share vision at game start, thus removing the "who am I allied with" question (and reducing the amount of clicking done after the game starts). The game creator can move players around between the two sides as needed to assign teams properly. Note that Top vs Bottom only works for games with two sides - if you want to play 2x2x2 games, you will still need to use Melee. * Adds support for Game Recording. When a game is over, there will be a new button "Save Replay" in the victory/defeat screen. If you save a replay, you can watch it at a future date. Replays are saved to the "replay" folder inside your Maps folder. Create a game and pick your replay from the "replay" folder. A replay is always passworded. Up to 7 other people can your your replay game to watch it with you; chat is from the people currently connected to the replay game. Replay files can be transferred to other people automatically (if someone joins your replay game, they get your replay transferred to them via the automatic map download facility), or you can copy your replay files (replays end in .REP) from your "replay" folder to a desired destination manually. See www.blizzard.com\starcraft\replay for more information. :NOTE: game recording does not work for Team games (Team Melee, Team Free for All, Team Capture the Flag). * Adds support for gateway selection. You can now specify which Battle.net cluster to connect to. In normal cases, you will do nothing, and you will be sent to the "closest" Battle.net cluster. If you wish to override the automatic selection, you can pick a cluster manually. Save Game clarification - the save game window now shows: :Saving Multiplayer Game :Save Game Name: XXX in order to avoid the "Saving Starcraft Virus 1.0 to Hard Disk" joke. * If you are really clever, you can crush tanks by landing buildings on them. This is the unexpected consequence to fixing a cheeze that allowed players to have siege tanks underneath barracks. * Better proxy support * Clearer battle.net messages. * Updated "Connecting to fastest server" messages to be clearer. * Ladders maps updated. * Ladder cheating fix - Ladder map alteration fix (Japanese version too) * Fixed various language translation problems. * Fixed "gliding SCV" and "teleporting drone" bugs ADDITIONAL KBK SUPPORT Template Types * KBK (Beginner) * KBK (Game Room) * KBK (Professional) * KBK (Single) * KBK (TEAM) * KBK (Zone) Account Types: * KBK Beginner * KBK Game Room * KBK Professional * KBK Single * KBK Team-6 * KVK Zone-6 Balance Changes 1.08 TERRAN: Valkyrie: * Damage increase to 6 per missile. * Acceleration and velocity increased slightly. * Build time decreased. Science Facility: * Build time decreased. * Irradiate research cost increased to 200 minerals, 200 gas. * Yamato Cannon research cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Missile Turret: * Decreased cost to 75 minerals. Factory: * Charon Missile Booster research cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Dropship: * Increased speed. Goliath: * Increased ground attack range. Battle Cruiser: * Build time decreased. * Supply cost decreased to 6. PROTOSS: Dragoon: * Build time increased. Scout: * Decreased cost to 275 minerals, 125 gas. Carrier: * Supply cost decreased to 6. Templar: * Psi Storm Damage reduced. Corsair: * Disruption Web spell duration decreased. Zealot: * Shields decreased to 60 and hit points increased to 100. ZERG: Queen: * Decreased build cost to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Ultralisk: * Supply cost decreased to 4. Queen's Nest: * Spawn Broodling cost decreased to 100 minerals, 100 gas. Hydralisk Den: * Lurker Aspect cost increased to 200 minerals, 200 gas. * Hydralisk speed upgrade cost increased to 150 minerals, 150 gas. Spawning Pool: * Increased build cost to 200 minerals Sunken Colony: * Building armor increased to 2. * Hit points decreased to 300. Patch 1.07 * Adds support for Korean tournament (KBK). * Fixes lag meters on join game screen. * Changes default Battle.net font so that it is easier to distinguish certain characters while in chat. * Fixes German text for Brood War units which appeared as English on some systems after upgrading to v1.06. Patch 1.06 *'Changes:' * Adds command completion to Battle.net chat. It can be accessed by pressing the "tab" key. * Fixes some minor battle.net issues. * Displays cancel dialog in situations when server is busy. Feature Changes * For Top vs. Bottom games, the default chat filter is now 'Chat To Allies'. * In-game chat messages now show the speaker's name in his/her team color. * Users can now use the mouse wheel to scroll chat and selection boxes in Windows 98 (or later) and Macintosh OS X. * Screen shots now use a time/date stamp; they are no longer limited to 100. * The high-color application icon from the Macintosh version is now used on PC. * Small corrections to the Lost Temple and Dire Straits maps. Bug Fixes * Fixed Hatchery cancellation crash bug. * Fixed crash that can occur when SCVs are repairing a unit boarding a Dropship. * Fixed crash when Mac users very quickly cancel connection to Battle.net. * Fixed a scoring bug that gave Zerg unit points for building cancellation. * Users can now take screen shots on Macintosh OS X. * Updated Battle.net account creation information text. * Logging onto an account closed for a Battle.net Terms of Service violation will now say the account is closed, rather than 'invalid password'. * Fixed bug preventing Portuguese StarCraft clients from receiving patches from Battle.net. Portuguese users must still patch to this level manually, but subsequent patches can be obtained automatically from Battle.net. * No longer displays control characters in Battle.net's map description pane. * Color codes and control codes are no longer allowed in chat messages. * Fixed a crash in StarEdit when attempting to save modified Blizzard maps. * Fixed undesired text wrapping in Spanish and Portuguese Battle.net screens. * Fixed a rare crash in multiplayer games. Exploits * Fixed the Nydus Canal cancellation bug that allowed creating a mobile exit. * Fixed two exploits that allowed players to gain minerals very quickly. * Fixed exploit that allowed Zerg buildings to become cloaked. * Fixed exploit that allowed units to kill themselves instantly. * Fixed exploit that allowed Command Center infestation without a Queen. * Fixed exploit that allowed Command Center infestation from a distance. * Fixed exploit that allowed players to float Zerg Drones over obstacles. * Fixed exploit that allowed worker units to mine at a distance. * Fixed exploit that allowed Terran buildings to lift off while training units. * Fixed exploit that allowed SCVs to repair Protoss buildings. * Fixed exploit that allowed SCVs to detach Larvae from Hatcheries. * Fixed exploit that allowed morphing Terran and Protoss buildings. * Fixed exploit that allowed buildings to be stacked on top of each other. * Playing against illegally named players on Battle.net no longer results in a disconnect game result. Patch 1.05 *'Changes:' * Reduced Academy cost to 150 minerals. * Reduced Science Facility cost to 100 minerals, 150 gas. * Reduced Spider Mine research cost to 100 minerals, 100 gas. * Reduced the cooldown for units on unload from a transport. * Added a limit so games can only be saved at most once every two minutes during a multiplayer game. * Fixed a bug that caused save game compatibility problems with 1.03 save games loaded into 1.04 and Brood War. * The 'something for nothing' cheat no longer gives Brood War upgrades in normal StarCraft games. * When using the 'exactly' modifier in trigger conditions, incomplete units are no longer included in the comparison. * Hallucinated devourers no longer leave acid spores on targeted units. * Spider mines are now properly affected by disruption web. * Neutral medics no longer auto-heal units. * Added a wire-frame for Infested Duran in a dropship. * The low memory version of the disruption web art is now correct. * Terran insane AI no longer locks the system. * Fixed the bug that allowed terran buildings to move after landing. * Fixed the bug that incorrectly allowed 'morph to lurker' commands to be issued to units that weren't hydralisks. * Miscellaneous minor bug fixes. * (StarEdit) Eliminated dependence on updated comctrl32.dll * (StarEdit) Now displays language based on installed version of StarCraft rather than operating system setting * (StarEdit) Fixed a bug in the Player Upgrades dialog that could cause settings for one player to be inadvertently copied to another Patch 1.04 *'Changes:' ** StarCraft compatibility with Brood War implemented. ** Resource Text Color changed to Green ** Custom AI has been strengthened...beware. ** Invincible Drone bug has been fixed ** You can select all burrowed units of the same type or cloaked units of the same type by using the Ctrl+select method or by double clicking. ** If you have multiple Carriers or Reavers selected you can build Interceptors and Scarabs for all of them at the same time. ** Cooldown times of units being dropped out of transports corrected. ** Stim Pack causing Firebats to fire slowly corrected. ** Zergling adrenal gland upgrade effects corrected. ** Fixed a bug where the muzzle flash on a full fire bunker aiming south displayed incorrectly. ** Air unit movement near the edge of the map corrected. ** The Ladder directory has been updated with the Season 4 ladder maps. Retired ladder maps have been moved to the OldLadder directory. ** Changes to StarEdit (Map Editor): *** New save feature that identifies all 'enhanced' data in the scenario and specifies which versions of StarCraft will be able to load the scenario. *** Addition of the comparing conditional 'exactly' for use in such triggers as: ACCUMULATE, BRING, COMMAND, COUNTDOWN TIMER, DEATHS, ELAPSED TIME, KILL, OPPONENTS, and SCORE. *** Increased number of Switches to 256. *** Increased number of usable locations to 254. *** Added the ability to specify 'Random' in the SET SWITCH trigger action. *** Added the ability to name switches. *** Added the ability to set Fog-of-War for multiple players simultaneously by holding down Control or Shift. *** Added the ability to re-name any unit. *** New triggers: **** ORDER UNIT (Move to, Patrol to, Attack to) **** The ability to specify a quantity for the following actions: CREATE UNIT, CREATE UNIT W/PROPERITIES, MOVE UNIT, KILL UNITS AT LOCATION, REMOVE UNITS AT LOCATION. **** PAUSE/UNPAUSE TIMER **** MODIFY UNIT ENERGY **** MODIFY HANGER COUNT **** MODIFY UNIT HIT POINTS **** GIVE UNITS TO PLAYER **** MODIFY UNIT RESOURCES **** MODIFY UNIT SHIELD POINTS **** SET ALLIANCE STATUS **** COMMENT TRIGGER **** END IN DRAW **** SET UNIT DEATHS *** You can now select locations obscured by other locations. *** Location operations are now undoable. *** You can now explicitly sort Conditions. *** You can remove all Map Revealers from a map (really!). *** The Unit and Hero Settings dialog has been enhanced. *** A new StarEdit help file with info on these triggers and all the new features in StarEdit can be downloaded from our FTP site. ** Balance Changes: *** Terran: **** Wraith: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas. ***** Increased cooldown rate of ground attack. ***** Increased air to air damage to 20. **** Dropship: ***** Increased speed slightly. **** Science Vessel: ***** Decreased cost to 100 minerals, 225 gas. ***** Increased acceleration ***** Increased overall damage of Irradiate ***** Increased sight radius **** Battlecruiser: ***** Increased starting armor to 3 ***** Increased Yamato Cannon damage to 260 **** Goliath: ***** Increased ground damage to 12 ***** Increased effectiveness of weapon upgrade on ground to air weapon system **** Nuke: ***** Nuclear Missiles build faster **** ComSat: ***** Decreased energy cost to 50 **** Starport: ***** Decrease cost of Starport to 150 minerals, 100 gas ***** Decreased add-on cost of Control Tower to 50 minerals, 50 gas ***** Decreased build time *** Protoss: **** Archon: ***** Increased acceleration **** Dragoon: ***** Decreased cost to 125 minerals, 50 gas ***** Decreased build time ***** Increased range upgrade (Singularity Charge) by 1 **** High Templar: ***** Decreased energy cost of Hallucination to 100 **** Scout: ***** Increased Air to Air damage to 28 ***** Base Armor of Scout changed from 1 to 0 ***** Increased shields to 100 and hit points to 150 ***** Increased cooldown rate of ground attack **** Carrier: ***** Changed build cost to 350 minerals, and 250 gas ***** Increased hit points of Carrier to 300 ***** Increased starting armor of Carrier to 4 ***** Increased Interceptor shields and hitpoints to 40 ***** Increased Interceptor damage to 6 ***** Decreased Interceptor cost to 25 **** Arbiter: ***** Decreased cost to 100 minerals, 350 gas **** Shuttle: ***** Increased build time **** Reaver: ***** Increased build time **** Templar Archives: ***** Increased cost to 150 minerals, 200 gas. **** Citadel of Adun: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas. **** Stargate: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals, 150 gas ***** Decreased build time **** Robotics Facility: ***** Increased build time **** Robotics Support Bay: ***** Increased cost to 150 minerals, 100 gas **** Observatory: ***** Decreased cost to 50 minerals, 100 gas **** Forge: ***** Decreased cost to 150 minerals **** Photon Cannon: ***** Decreased build time **** Fleet Beacon: ***** Decreased cost of "Increased Carrier capacity" upgrade to 100 minerals, 100 gas ***** Decreased research time of "Increased Carrier capacity" upgrade **** Shield Battery: ***** Increased starting energy to 100 ***** Increased effective range of “Recharge Shields” ability *** Zerg: **** Overlord: ***** Increased speed bonus for "Pneumatized Carapace" upgrade ***** Decreased research time of "Ventral Sacs" upgrade **** Scourge: ***** Increase hit points to 25 **** Hydralisk: ***** Increased build time **** Queen: ***** Increased range of Broodling by 1 ***** Increase energy cost of Parasite to 75 ***** Decreased Parasite casting range to 12 **** Defiler: ***** Increased cost to 50 minerals, 150 gas **** Hatchery: ***** Decreased the speed at which the Hatchery/Lair/Hive spawn new larva ***** Decreased build cost to 300 minerals ***** Increased build time **** Sunken Colony: ***** Decreased cost of Sunken Colony upgrade to 50 minerals ***** Decreased build time ***** Increased attack rate of Sunken Colony ***** Increased damage to 40 **** Spore Colony: ***** Decreased build time ***** Changed damage type to normal **** Greater Spire: ***** Increased build time Patch 1.03 *'Changes:' ** Localized versions should all see Battle.net properly now (all buttons translated / all hot keys correct). ** Additionally, chat help and account information should be appearing correctly when connecting to battle.net. ** The length of time you have to leave a game before it counts on your record on battle.net has been reduced from 5 minutes to 2 minutes. ** Very long games using the Terran Insane AI will no longer lock up. ** Custom maps that use the "set next map" trigger will now work properly after loading them from a saved game. ** New ladder maps have been added for Season O3. The old ladder maps have been moved to the OldLadder directory and downgraded to "Blizzard Approved" status. The (8)Green Valleys.scm map has been promoted to "Ladder" status. This means you can no longer play these downgraded maps as ladder maps. ** There are 4 new ladder maps: (4)Ashrigo, (4)Remote Outpost, (2)Gauntlet, (4)Bone Canyon. ** Fixed bug where if Zerg burrowers burrowed just as they decloaked (when leaving an Arbiter's field of influence) it would desync a network game. ** The MOVE UNIT trigger action now behaves correctly with add-ons. Buildings with existing add-ons will detach from the add-on if either the building or the add-on moves. Add-ons under construction will be cancelled. ** Buildings that are created with the CREATE UNIT trigger action or moved with the MOVE UNIT trigger action will attempt to reattach to add-ons of the correct type that are in the correct location. ** Preplaced carriers owned by the Neutral player slot that have an initial hangar count greater than 0 will no longer crash the game. ** Executing a KILL UNIT trigger action immediately followed by a MOVE UNIT trigger action will no longer result in a crash. ** Doodads are no longer affected by the MOVE UNIT trigger action. ** The mission countdown timer now has a maximum value of 99:99:99 (h:m:s) ** Fixed bug that caused Elapsed Time to display incorrectly when finishing a very short mission. Patch 1.02 *'Changes:' ** Flying units no longer receive 'cover' from terrain features. ** Fixed the bug when cancelling a guardian in high latency games that killed the Mutalisk and gave multiple refunds. ** Fixed the bug that could sometimes cause a map editor, hit point modified siege tank's hit points to be incorrect after transforming. ** Time elapsed while the game is paused no longer counts toward total elapsed game time. ** Increased the cost of a Zerg Hatchery from 300 to 350 minerals. ** Changed the damage type of the Photon Cannon weapon system from explosion to normal. ** Preplaced heroes for the AI will now auto acquire targets and defend themselves. ** Fixed a bug that could potentially, in high latency games, over-charge zerg players when morphing larva into units. ** Modified the 'Free For All' game type so that the rules of diplomacy apply to computer players. (Computer players are no longer allied in FFA.) Also, made FFA available for single player custom games. ** Fixed the crash that occurred when selecting a unit type, that would normally have shields, configured to have 0 shields via the map editor. ** Fixed the bug that bumped people back to the race select screen after they had completed a single player campaign mission. ** (Battle.net) Create game screen will now display ladder game speed as 'Fast' instead of 'Faster'. ** (Battle.net) Profile draw code will now handle different sized destination windows. ** Fixed 'attach to incomplete addon' crash bug. ** Added three new Computer AI scripts for use with the map editor (Protoss Insane, Terran Insane, Zerg Insane) to be used in custom campaign levels. ** Fixed bug that played the incorrect 'complete' sound for addons. ** Fixed bug that prevented rescued tanks and goliaths from acquiring targets correctly. ** Fixed bug that caused StarCraft to allocate unnecessary amounts of memory while running minimized. ** Fixed bug that could cause maps with a large number of pre-placed units to crash at load time. ** Fixed bug that, in rare cases, could cause game to crash when certain types of units died. ** Fixed bug that caused access violation when maps with unplaceable units were loaded. ** Fixed bug that caused access violation when any zerg air unit died while cloaked by an arbiter. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that prevented changes to Norad II Hero unit weapon damage fields ** (StarEdit) Mineral patches and geyser are now limited to 50,000. ** (StarEdit) Added exception handler. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that made it impossible to remove Map Revealers via a trigger. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that could cause triggers to 'disappear' on systems using large fonts. ** (StarEdit) Fixed bug that allows powerups to be placed in invalid locations on high terrain ** (StarInst) Fixed minor over-calculation of disk space used by saved games for uninstall. ** (StarInst) Moved file pre-cache requests to the install scripts. ** (StarInst) Added support for multiple events per screen item without the use of sub-scripts. ** (StarInst) Eliminated unnecessary screen refreshes. Patch 1.01 *'Changes:' ** Fixed cheat that allowed one player in a multiplayer game to see the map. ** Fixed bug that allowed players to receive extra resources when canceling building construction multiple times by exploiting lag in a multi-player game. ** Fixed pathing problem related crash bug that was most commonly exhibited in Terran 10. ** Fixed C Runtime Library crash bug exhibited during saved games when year was greater than 2098. ** Fixed sprite allocation errors that prevent normal combat and creation of units. ** Fixed occasional hang when joining and leaving Battle.net. ** Enemy Science Vessels no longer continually unmask after irradiating units. ** Missile turrets controlled by the AI properly acquire targets. ** Fixed blank game names in Battle.net game list. ** Game names with high ASCII characters now show up properly. References * StarCraft Patch Information - Blizzard Entertainment: Technical Support Site * Blizzard Support News Archive Category:StarCraft